Random deathnote and naruto parady
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 58 of deathnote... no one likes that chapter, and it annoyed the hell out of me, so i wrote this, my own version of what SHOULD have happened, this is random as hell and weird and has a bunch of ripoffs. but is funny and satisfying :D


_AN/ WARNING: Death Note spoilers for chapter 58, and extreme randomness! May contain some burning, movie and anime rip-offs and some sexually suggestive notions :D_

* * *

She had gone threw all the security cheeks to visit L. she had entered from the front after putting her bags in L's room. So she had seen the fall of L, and the evil malicious look in Light Yagami's eyes. The look enraged her as the boy caught L and laid him to the ground as he died.

"No" she whispered to herself as L took his final breath. She ran forward towards the traitor as he cried for L, "Ill kill you! You deceitful bastard!" she screamed and she did extremely fast movements with her hands before putting them to her mouth.

"What the hell, who are you?" Light Yagami asked the girl with short black hair.

"Katon Gokyaku No Jutsu!" she cried as she set the man on fire. He began to cream for his life and roll on the floor in pain. The mysterious girl ran towards the fallen L and again did random fast hand movement before calling "random healing jutsu!" L snapped open his eyes and jumped foreword.

"Kira is Light-kun!" he cried as he looked at the burning form on the ground. He turned to the girl beside him, "Midiya, is it really you?"

"Who is this girl, and why is my son on fire?" director Yagami called to L

L smiled with a sweet little grin, "she is my girlfriend " with those words Midiya smiled and hugged her boyfriend L.

"Well were was she all this time?" Mr. Yagami asked forgetting about his burning son.

"Well since I was going to handcuff myself to light-kun I sent her to Konoha for a holiday for a while and I emailed her when I un-handcuffed myself to Light-kun, so I emailed her a couple of days ago telling her everything, my suspicions everything and sent her flight home… looks like she picked up a thing or two while she was there," he added looking to his girlfriend with a questioning look.

"You have no idea, L-kun," she said with a smile as she licked her lips, her tongue longer than usual.

Shocked L asked, "How'd you learnt these things Midiya?"

"My tourist guide was a man called Orochimaru, he taught me a few things, he said I was cute," she replied.

"Do you have a photo?" he asked as he got to his feet, she picked a photo from her handbag and handed him a picture of a man in a Hawaiian shirt, pale while skin, purple lines around his eyes and long black hair. L nodded and took her hand and guided her to the next room were in a pile of ashes a black notebook laid. He lifted it up and wrote the words "Orochimaru" in there before closing it, "just a present for the man who taught you this stuff. He added with a smile.

She smiled at his evil thoughts "he didn't get that close to me, god," she said as she took a tooth from her bag, "a Basilisk tooth," she said before stabbing the book that was now discarded on the ground. Black ink began to pour from the book until it was nothing left.

"Were going to die now its destroyed!" L and Mr. Yagami called

"No your not, the ashes are clearly those of the reaper you told me about L-kun, if he is dead now the rules do not apply," she started, they waited 40 seconds, after they didn't die they agreed that she was right.

They walked back out o the main surveillance room were light was only a pile of dust on the floor.

"You know, L-kun, I've missed you an awful lot since I left," she said with a smile while biting her lip. L walked away from her and turned off the computer used for surveillance and took her hand and lead her away into his bedroom.

…………………………

Somewhere outside of Konoha " so that's how you can kill your brother Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said with a small smile, "now its time to live up to your bargain." At that very moment Orochimaru grabbed his heart, and fell to the ground from a heart attack.

Sasuke looked at his master in shock, he walked up to him and felt for a pulse. When he concluded that he was truly dead he spoke "finally you old geezer, geez, im off!" he yelled before running out away from Orochimaru.

Two hours later, "Orochimaru-san!" young Kabuto called as he ran to his long dead master, "what will I do Orochi-san?" he added as tears began to build in his eyes, "wait!" he called to himself as a light bulb clicked above his head. He smiled and began to strip…

THE END


End file.
